As the Time Passes
by jogo9494
Summary: Full summary inside: Clarissel was friends with Caspian ever since they were just born. They understood each other well. When Caspian fights for the throne and the Kings and Queens of Old mysteriously return, it will be a test of ultimate faith. In the end, will it be just friends or more? Or will their hearts leave with another entirely? Caspian/OC Through Prince Caspian movie


**Author's Note:**

I just watched _Prince_ _Caspian_ once more, so…I decided this story :). This story goes through the _Prince Caspian_ movie, and possibly if I can _The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_. Read and Review and enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of Chronicles of Narnia!

* * *

**Full summary:**

(Movieverse with small amounts of bookverse; starts in _Prince Caspian_ film. Rating may change later.)

Clarissel was friends with Caspian ever since they were just born. They understood each other. They played with each other, talked with each other, laughed with each other, joked with each other, ate together, cried together, argued together, struggled in problems together and who knows what else they did as one person. But when Caspian fights for the throne and the Kings and Queens mysteriously return, it will be a test ultimate faith between two friends. At the end, will it be _just_ friends, or will their hearts leave with another?

* * *

**Clarissel's POV**

I quickly followed my tutor down the secret stairway along with my younger sister; or rather, we were partially dragged down in immense urgency. The clothes in which I was currently garbed revealed no hint of my true nobility and rank; I dressed as high ranking archer in the army, and the bow and quiver currently slung over my shoulder belonged to one of the Queens of Old—Queen Susan the Gentle. Instead of being the bow she so commonly used in battle, this one was her backup, yet still withholding the same powers. Having been given to me only moments before by me dearest tutor that was currently dragging me along, I thought of the true meaning it held.

_Carry it honor, child. The last one to behold its power was the blessed Queen Susan herself, granted graciously with this gift by Aslan the great lion. Use it well, for few are worthy of skill to wield its true power._

This 'child', not a day over seventeen, suddenly remembered one other item that she was given. Still walking hurriedly, my hand flew to a pocket, closing my eyes in relief; the small packet still rested within in. The small packet of herbs and other plants still rested there. A small involuntary sigh of relief escaped my lips.

_Your hands are not just of an archer, but also of a gentle healer. These are from the gardens of Ancient Narnia. Their potency is great, for they say it comes from the very first plants given life to by the great Aslan. _

"Professor…I thought you said…you would tell me…what this was all about…" I said between breaths as me and my sister continued to follow our elder.

"Prunaprismia had just had a son. Caspian's life is now endangered." I suddenly understood. Miraz planned to slay my friend and prince, as he has now become a threat to the throne.

"How does this apply to us?" my sister asked quietly.

"Your rank, title, gender and relationship with the prince makes you two one of few who can openly defy Miraz. It also makes you two a potential target. The friendship you two share with the young prince threatens your life now for the very first time." I gulped as my sister tightened her grip around my hand. I squeezed back in assurance. Maureen, our rather elderly tutor, looked sympathetically at us.

When finally arriving at the stables, the quick and acute senses of me and my sister quickly alerted us that there were other people here.

Annacaria pulled on my hand. She was only twelve, after all. "Someone is here already Clarissel. Do you think…"

"Shush, Anna, I do not think it is. Listen…isn't that the voice of Professor Cornelius?" I silenced my sister. She calmed down slightly. When we entered the stables, we found Adonia, my horse, already saddled and ready to go. I mounted her easily, grabbing my sister and pulling her on top. Anna wrapped her arms securely around my waist, and my fingers found the hilt of two swords and another bow and quiver. Smiling weakly to myself, I turned towards Maureen.

"Ride safe…I wish I could tell you more of all the things I have told you…Narnia…"

"Will I ever see you again?" I cut her off. I needed to know.

"That is the first question you've asked that I do not know the answer to," she whispered quietly. I heard Caspian's horse, Destier, neigh softly in impatience. I glanced over nervously over. Professor Cornelius was currently holding his reigns, trying to calm the despairing horse, but the lack of composure told me that there was few precious moments left before we had to part. "Ride hard!" Maureen called softly as she set Adonia off, with Caspian right at my heels, and I looked longingly back.

I urged Adonia on faster. "Caspian, where are we going?"

"To the forest," he muttered in response. "There I doubt they shall follow us." We galloped off, with fireworks setting off behind us. Taking no heed, we continued on.

With nothing stopping us, we moved as fast as we could, over the plains and mountains. Yet no matter how fast we could go, Miraz's men kept us in sight. Not stopping as we arrived towards the woods, we continued on. I could hear Miraz's men pull to a halt at the edge.

I gulped as we galloped closer to the river. Without any hesitation, Caspian marched through, and I cast a glance over my shoulder. The calvary soldiers were gaining up on us, so I pushed on after Caspian. The morning was breaking; the darkness was fading into the color slightly before when the sun rises. Not heeding my sister's small utterance of my name, I braved the cold of the freezing water. The two horses neighed, but pushed on.

Upon entering the woods once more, I shivered with the icy wind blowing onto my just as cold lower body. When I saw a branch coming my way, I bent down, laying down on Adonia, gripping her mane. I heard a grunt, then dragging sounds, I knew automatically without looking back that Caspian wasn't paying attention and had been knocked off his horse. With a yank on the reigns, I turned back just as I saw Caspian release his foot from the stirrup. Quickly dismounting and letting Anna off, I peered over him. Behind me, I could hear Anna take off the weapons and threadbare supplies off the saddle.

"Caspian?" I murmured. With a groan, he sat up. "Are you okay?" He only nodded in silence. I huffed when I heard Adonia run off.

"Uhhh…Claire?" Anna, who was sitting behind me, whimpered.

"What?" I snapped quietly in annoyance. I looked over my shoulder, and seeing my sister pointing the other way, my eyes followed her finger. My eyes widened as I sat back, startled.

Caspian backed up on the ground, slightly leaning over me, and placing an arm in front of me. Anna huddled and cowered behind my back. Two small humanoid creatures came out of a door. The first thing that popped into my head was, _Dwarves._ Dwarves just like from Maureen's stories about Narnians. Caspian and I both eyed our swords that laid a little ways away.

"He has seen us!" one of them said. The other one drew his sword and ran towards us. He stopped when he saw something, and I could follow his gaze down to Caspian's horn. Suddenly, we could all not deny we heard soldiers making their way through the forest.

"Take care of them!" the dwarf in front of us ordered his companion. He ran off towards the soldiers, and Caspian immediately goes for the horn. "No!" the other one yelled, but Caspian had already blew it. The dwarf hit Caspian and I grabbed my sword quickly, but he covered my mouth with a piece of cloth. I knew what it was before the scent hit my nose. I felt myself getting woozy in the head, and the last thing I remembered hearing was my sister struggling and screaming before going limp herself.

My last coherent thought was,_ Caspian, Caspian, what have you gotten us into this time?_

* * *

**Caspian's POV**

I was quickly startled out of my slumber when someone covered my mouth, but I relaxed back into my pillows as my eyes focused on my professor.

"Five more minutes," I grumbled, assuming he was trying to rouse me for our nightly stargazing. I made to turn around and go back to sleep, but he persisted. Pulling me out of my bed, he dragged me to the wardrobe in the corner of the room. My brows knit in confusion. "Professor, what is going on?"

"Your aunt has given birth…to a son." That explained everything. The whole situation dawned on me. My uncle has now an heir for succession of the throne he has always pursued. I followed my professor into the wardrobe, leaving a crack open to see what was going on. Seeing shadows at the foot of my door, I saw Glozelle and some of his men surround my bed. Arrows were fired, ripping the curtains, revealing my empty bed.

Professor Cornelius led me down a winding staircase and into the stables. While saddling Destier, I watched curiously as he did the same for another horse, which I immediately recognized as Adonia, the horse of my lifelong friend Clarissel. I breathed out.

"She was always such a prepared and calculating young lady." Cornelius murmured, revealing two swords and a bow hooked upon the saddle as well as a few small provisions of dried food under a blanket. I smiled to myself. Indeed she was not a normal young Telmarine lady, and I had always marveled at her strength. My professor turned towards me again, and looked up to me, as I had already mounted the horse. "You must make for the woods."

"The woods?" I confirmed questionably.

Professor Cornelius nodded. "They won't follow you there." He handed me a wrapped object, and I took it uneasily. "It has taken me many years to find it. Do not use it except at your greatest need."

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked nervously. I had never been so on edge, since I usually had the comfort of my friends.

"I hope so, my dear prince. There is so much I meant to tell you. Everything you know is about to change." There was a small noise near us, and three figures emerged from the shadows. I sighed in relief as I figured out who they were; Clarissel, Annacaria, and their professor Maureen. Clarissel looked pleased that Adonia was already saddled and ready to go. She mounted gracefully and let her sister up, who wrapped her arms securely around her waist. Clarissel held an urgent and quiet conversation with her professor, voices quiet enough that I couldn't hear. Destier neighed impatiently, and Clarissel glanced nervously at us.

"Ride hard!" I heard Maureen say, and both horses galloped off.

Our horses galloped next to each other, and urging each other on, we paid no attention to the fireworks and celebration behind us. We could hear the calvary soldiers in strict pursuit, but we continued.

"Caspian, where are we going?" Clarissel asked. I could barely hear her delicate voice through the rushing of the wind, but I could never miss the sound of her it.

"To the forest," I murmured. "There I doubt they shall follow us."

We galloped on for what seemed like hours on end. Obviously I wasn't paying attention very well, for the next thing I knew, I was knocked off Destier by a fallen tree. I struggled to free me foot from the stirrup, but I managed to do so as Destrier galloped off.

"Caspian?" I heard someone say quietly above me. My eyes focused on Clarissel. With a soft groan escaping my lips, she helped me sit up. "Are you okay?" I only nodded, too dazed to say or do anything more. I heard her huff when her own horse galloped off.

"Uhhh…Claire?" Anna, who was sitting behind Clarissel, whimpered.

"What?" Clarissel snapped in annoyance. She looked over her shoulder, and followed her sister's pointing finger. Both of our eyes widened as she sat back, startled. I backed up, placing a protective arm in front of her. Anna shivered from behind her sister. Two…_dwarves_…emerged from somewhere.

Both Clarissel eyed our swords that were on the ground within reach.

"He has seen us!" one of them said. The other one drew his sword and ran towards us. He stopped when he saw something, I saw his gaze fall onto the horn that Professor Cornelius had just given me. Suddenly, we could all not deny we heard soldiers making their way through the forest.

"Take care of them!" the dwarf in front of us ordered his companion. He ran off towards the soldiers, and I immediately went for the horn. "No!" the other one yelled, but I had already blew it. The dwarf hit me and I went black.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, how was it? Should I continue? The rest will go along the lines of the movie. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Put it all in a review! :) Sorry if this chapter was crap, it _was_ a little monotonous to write since it was the _first_ chapter after all. I hope that if I continue the chapters will get better! Adieu! :)


End file.
